One snowy Night
by Hustlers
Summary: A little one shot about Sarah's search for Jareth on a snowy night.


**A/N Here is a small one shot. I know my grammar is shocking but please enjoy the story**

.

.

Sarah sat by the window, her forehead pressed against the cold glass, as she watched the gentle fluttering of snowflakes fall like dust from the grey sky above to settle upon the already frozen pathways. The warmth of her breath as she sighed momentarily misting the view before it once more cleared. She still found the first snow falls fascinating, each individual flake unlike the next as it drifted around on the wind. Sarah moved her head slowly away as the coldness of the glass began to make her skin numb. The house was filled with silence, her family having left over an hour ago on another needless shopping trip. These moments of complete peace and calm were rare, and Sarah valued every second. She reached for the cup that sat beside her, wrapping her chilled hands around it, feeling the warmth of the liquid within. She watched the steam as it twisted up into the air before disappearing into nothing. Taking a small sip, she felt the initial burn as the hot drink passed over her lips and down her throat. Placing the cup down at her side once more she turned back towards the wintery scene outside, watching quietly as the initial dusting of snow began to thicken into a white sheet. Everything took on such a beautiful quality when covered with snow, the ugliness of its true self hidden away by the tiny little white crystals that compacted together.

Sarah sat there for a long time, tracing the frosted patterns on the window with her fingertips and simply watching the snow fall as the procession of cars travelled slowly along the now treacherous road. The once grey sky had now turned darker and the car lights danced across her face and walls of the room where she sat. Sarah looked up into the darkening sky, her eyes falling upon the branches of the tree that had been a statement figure within the garden since her childhood. The snow had begun to fall far more quickly now, it clung to the bare branches like a thick coat. As each car passed it made the small frozen flakes twinkle like precious jewels. How many times had she searched those branches, hoping desperately that just once, she would see it there starring back at her, but it never was. Yet her belief stayed strong, she had felt magic, touched and tasted it, even if for such a short while. It was there, she knew it and it was days like these where she felt its loss the most. With a sigh Sarah stood from her seat, her body stiff from being sat in the same position for so long. she jumped slightly as the clock on the hearth began to chime the hour, cutting through the silence. It was still early even though the outside world seemed so dark. She stretched her aching muscles as another set of head lights illuminated the room. She watched as the light travelled slowly along the wall before vanishing once more into the gloom. As she leant down to stoke the fire back into life, she froze as a shadow glided over the surface in front of her. She turned quickly, her heart pounding within her chest. She ran back to the window her hands pressed against the icy glass as her eyes searched through the falling snow. She saw, in the distance what looked like the silhouette of an owl as it glided through the night sky.

She was sure she had seen it, certain of It, but then there had been times before when she had thought she had caught sight of it only to be proven wrong. Maybe tonight would be different, maybe tonight she would see it for sure. Sarah grabbed her thick wool coat and scarf from the hook near the door and quickly slid into it before wrapping the red scarf around her neck. She opened the door and was instantly hit by the bitter winter wind that howled through the open doorway sending drifts of snow across the hall that quickly melted into small spots of water as they landed upon the floor. Without a backwards glance she pulled the door closed behind her and headed out into the deepening snow, what had started out as a slight fluttering only an hour or so ago had now become a small blizzard. Sarah pulled the scarf up over her mouth, wrapping it a little tighter in the effort to warm herself from her own breath. She pulled her hat from her pocket and quickly pulled it onto her head, she cursed herself for forgetting her gloves and dug her already cold hands deep into her coat pockets. With her head bent down against the wind Sarah set off in the direction she had seen it fly. The snow crunched underfoot as she walked each foot sinking deeper as she made her way along the deserted streets. The relentless snowfall had begun to thicken, and the pathway could no longer be distinguished from the road. As the wind increased in force it sent the snow whipping against her face, it felt like tiny knives as it bit relentlessly upon her skin. As the minutes passed It was becoming more difficult to see. She knew it was madness to be out in this weather, but she just had to be sure and once she knew it was nothing more than her imagination she would turn around and head back into the warmth of her home.

Sarah stumbled along in the deepening snow trying to keep upright as the wind pushed against her and her feet slipped on the snow underneath. Feeling herself sliding once more she reached out and grabbed hold of the snow-covered branch beside her. Sarah blinked against the flakes trying to get her bearings as she steadied herself. She squinted against the glare caused upon the white snow from the streetlights overhead. She recognized this place, even though it was hidden under a deep white blanket and littered with mounds of piling snow. It was only a short distance from her home, but she felt like she had been walking for hours. Her legs ached from the constant struggle to stay upright. She tried desperately to see through the blizzard, but it was useless, each time she cleared away the wet flakes more appeared and froze into place upon her eyelids. It had been a while since she had felt her fingers or toes for that matter, along with all feeling within her face. It had become increasingly dark now, deciding that, yet again this was a wasted journey and another trick of her mind she took a few steps backwards. Suddenly she felt the once solid ground under her feet creak and groan, her head shot up and through the swirling snow, Sarahs eyes managed to focus upon the stone structure in front of her. The bridge that spanned over the pond toward above her. She froze still, her heart pounding franticly in her chest. How stupid could she be, why had she not paid attention to where she was walking. She did not want to move but could hear the protesting groans of the ice as It creaked once more beneath her weight. Slowly and carefully she began to inch her way forward, heading towards the safety of the banking. Sarah prayed silently as she moved that the ice would hold just long enough for her to reach it. Then, without warning, she fell, as her body crashed against the ground, the ice splintered around her and she plunged into the chilling waters underneath. She gasped as the cold water flooded over her, filling her lungs. She panicked, thrashing wildly, desperate to escape from the water that stung her skin only to find herself sinking further into the cold liquid. She could hear Karen's voice within her head, scolding her stupidity and how right she was. As the coldness engulfed her Sarah felt the last trace of heat leave her body as her head slipped under the unforgiving waters of the pond and her vision went dark. Her body became numb with cold and the weight of her clothing pulled her further down below the surface Sarah could no longer feel the icy water around her. She had no strength left to fight. she just hoped her family would forgive her and that Toby would always remember her and maybe him. A name flashed through her mind, a once forgotten memory that screamed within her head, JARETH.

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled upward, the water rippling around her frozen body as she was lifted from its unforgiving hold. As the cold air slashed against her wet skin she shivered violently, her teeth chattering against each other as water froze upon her hair and face. As her feet touch the ground a sudden warmth wrapped itself around her. Sarah buried herself deep into the embrace desperate for every ounce of heat it offered her. As her blurred vision began to clear she tried to make out the silhouetted figure close to her. She felt the hold tighten pulling her further in. She felt warm breath against her cheek as the stranger saviour whispered into her ear.

"Rather a strange time for a swim, don't you think?"

Sarah became rigid, now more frozen than she had been before. As her eyes finally cleared she found herself starring into two that she had not seen for a long time. Two she had never thought she would see again. She blinked, unable to believe what was in front of her, no she must have drowned, she was hallucinating due to the coldness of the water as it sucked away her life. Yet, she could feel the heat from his body, the strength of his arms as he embraced her. As she went to speak she felt her legs collapse from beneath her and the world plunged into darkness once again.

He felt her body go limp against him as his magic seeped through her frozen form to warm her bones. With a flick of his wrist the cloak that fluttered violently in the wind wrapped itself around them both as they faded from the park, there was no sign of either of them ever being there as the snow fell heavier covering the foot prints on the banking.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJS

.

.

He placed the sleeping girl within his arms down upon the seat near the window. Her clothing now dry and her coat and scarf hanging back near the door as though they had never moved. He looked around the dark room, the only light, the dancing flames of a fire. Gently he stroked his hand across her forehead before running his fingers through her dark hair. She still looked so very pale, but he could see the slight blush forming on her cheeks as her body began to warm. The snow fall had begun to ease slightly and the howling wind had now ceased to little more than a whimper. He stood there drinking in the image of her, watching as her chest rose and fell in a gentle rhythm. It had been some time since he had been so close to her, yes, he had fleeting glimpses of her over the years but never as close as their first meeting. By rights he should not be there now, and he should not have interfered in the park. But she had called to him, he had heard her voice whisper through his mind as he soured above the park. The image of her plunging into the cold depth of the pond flashed into his mind. How close had he come to losing her completely. While the years apart from her had been torture he would gladly suffer many more than to be permanently without her. His long life had taught him to take the opportunities that presented themselves, Jareth leant down and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. Suddenly the headlights of a car flooded through the window and the room became illuminated with light. He turned his attention towards the window and watched the three figures as they exited the vehicle. They laughed as they moved through the snow towards the house each one weighted down with various items. He watched the younger of the three as he tried desperately to stay upright in the deep snow. A smile graced Jareth lips as he studied the young boy who had so nearly become his. He could see the sparkle within his eyes, the excitement of life within him and the aura of protective magic that surrounded him. Jareth flicked his wrist and began to disappear only to stop and hesitate, he glanced once more at the sleeping form of Sarah and crouched down at her side. Placing another kiss upon her forehead, knowing he should have already left, he traced his finger down her neck and around her throat. He heard the door being opened and the fall of footsteps within the hall. Then he was gone.

At the sound of voices and the sudden illumination of the room as the lamps burst into life Sarahs eyes began to flicker open. She glanced around her trying to un jumble the many images and thoughts within her mind. She ran her hands down her clothing, expecting them to be at least damp and stared wide eyed, had she dreamt the whole thing. Slowly she sat up on the coach and rubbed her eyes. No, it had seemed so real, she was sure it was real, it had felt real. Even now she could feel the icy bite of the water and the warmth of his body against hers. Sarah turned her head towards the window and the tree that was now blanketed by thick snow. Its dark silhouette stretching up into the night sky. Maybe she had just dreamt it all. As the thought hit, her heart fell, she had been so sure this time. She sat motionless on the couch staring at the world outside. The ink black sky seemed so much darker against the contrasting white snow.

"Really Sarah, have you been asleep this whole time"

Sarah glanced over to Karen who fixed her with a look that showed she was not amused or looking for a reply. Getting up, she followed the rest of the family into the kitchen. Numerous bags sat open upon the table and she watched as her stepmother and father unpacked each one while chattering away to each other. This scene she had watched on many occasions. over the years her father and Karen had developed a sort of unspoken routine. It was quite fascinating to watch them as they worked together effortlessly placing each item where it needed to be. Feeling something pull on her clothing she looked down to find Toby grinning back at her. his cheeks a brilliant red after being out in the cold air. His eyes sparkled, and his face wore the largest smile. She bent down and hugged him tightly. Even if it had been a dream she would never do something so foolish again, twice now she had felt the loss of her brother and she was determined there would not be a third. She felt Toby wriggle within her arms and push against her. Releasing her hold, she ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yuk"

Sarah smiled at her little brother as he wiped his hand across the cheek she had just kissed. Toby stopped what he was doing and reached forward. His tiny hand clasped around something as he smiled once more at his sister.

"It's pretty"

Sarah looked down. There, around her neck hung a delicate chain and upon it, now resting within Toby's hand was a pendant. She gently lifted the pendant from his outstretched hand as she examined it more closely, her breath caught, the pendant was that of an owl and in the centre of its chest, crafted in beautiful detail was the sigma she instantly recognised as his. Sarah shot to her feet almost knocking Toby over and startling both her father and step mother. She apologised to Toby then dashed from the kitchen. Karen just shrugged muttering under her breath as the girl ran with speed up the stairs towards her room.

Once inside Sarah closed the door and rushed to her vanity mirror studying the reflection that stared back at her and the pendant that hung around her neck. She noticed how it seemed to every now and then sparkle as though an invisible light illuminated it. He had been there, he had saved her, and he had left. As she gazed into the mirror her eyes caught on the image of the tree outside and there nestled within its snowy branches, its feathers puffed out against the bitter cold and its eyes focused solely on her sat an owl. Sarah spent several moments watching mesmerized by the beautiful creature. It was only when it shook its self and extended its wings wide, ready for flight. Only then did she turn and rush towards the window, throwing it open in one quick movement. The owls' eyes locked with hers briefly and Sarah moved backwards into her room leaving the window wide open in an open invitation for him to enter. The sudden burst of adrenalin she had felt seemed to evaporate quickly and she collapsed back onto her bed as a wave of exhaustion pulsed through her body. She fought in desperation to keep her eyes open, but her lids seemed to grow heavier by the second and her body began to ache. It was no dream, he had held her in his arms and left her with a sign. As her eyes finally closed she felt the coldness of the night air vanish as a warm breeze drift across her body and the gentle voice whisper into her mind.

"Sleep Sarah, my precious thing"

Hearing his voice, she desperately fought against the exhaustion trying to force her eyes open and to lift her body from off the bed. There were so many things she needed to know She felt the gentle pressure of a hand against her shoulder pushing her back towards the mattress.

"Always defying me aren't you"

"Jareth"

"Sleep Sarah, I will be here when you awaken but for now rest"

She relaxed once more into the soft mattress unable to fight the tiredness that now engulfed her and the calming quality of his voice she surrendered as the last of her strength gave way.

.

.

He straightened his frame and moved with grace towards the window, his eyes surveying the clear night sky and the empty streets below. The silvery beams of moon light danced over the snow making it sparkle like glitter. He turned his head sideways glancing once more at the sleeping girl. How young she still was, no longer a confused child but a woman but still, so very young. He had hoped once she had left his world that her life here would have been so much better, yet she still seemed to isolate herself away. As time passed, he settled himself upon the window sill and watched her sleep. She would have questions, many he assumed, and he was unsure if she would welcome the answers he would give. As the light of the moon outside fell upon the pendant around her neck he brought his gloved hand up, his fingers gently rubbing over his chin. It had been impulse rather than rational thought that had him place his seal upon her, marking her as his. For now, she would know nothing of it, to her it would be a mere piece of jewellery. He stood once more and moved towards her vanity and the mirror that connected her world to his. How long had it been since she had tried to call to those she considered as friends? He knew they watched her occasionally just as he did. Placing his hand upon the reflective surface he stretched his fingers wide and a small light rippled over it as he drew the magic from within.

Hearing her stir behind him he turned and took the few steps that lead him back to her side before seating himself on the foot of her bed. A crystal appeared within his hand and he moved it slowly back and forth while he waited for her to fully awaken.

Sarah slowly opened her eyes, blinking within the darkness as her eyes adjusted to the gloom. She could feel the weight at the end of her bed and her heart skipped knowing it was him. She pushed herself up only to feel a firm hand once more against her shoulder.

"Sarah, stay still, just for a moment more or you will slip back into sleep. Healing magic is exhausting on a human body"

He was surprised as she simply obeyed him without question and lay back against the bed. There was silence for a long time as each of them tried to decide how to begin the conversation. Sarah took a deep breath in and pushed herself into a sitting position leaning her back against the head board, she brought her head up and her eyes fell upon him. He was exactly as she remembered him, nothing about him had changed. She studied him for some time committing his image to memory. He did not move, he could see the uncertainty that showed in her emerald eyes as she watched him. Finally, he spoke.

"Hello Sarah"

"Hello Jareth"

The simple glint of light caught her attention and her eyes focused upon the crystal that danced with ease between his fingers. As the moonlight caught its surface it sent small particles of light out into the gloom of her room. It was hypnotising, watching it effortlessly float back and forth.

"I offered this to you once and you refused" he said, "Do you want it now?"

The crystal orb immediately paused, and he stretched out his hand towards her. Sarah instinctively leaned away. Her eyes moved from the crystal up to Jareth's face.

"No, I see you are still not ready."

The orb vanished in a shower of glitter as he stood from her bed and moved back towards the window.

"Enchanting isn't it, quite beautiful"

She slowly moved from the bed and joined him by the window her heart racing at being so very close to him. He turned his gaze from the snowy night and back to her. How easily she had accepted his presence, he had expected a little more resistance, maybe she had matured more than he realised.

"As are you, dear Sarah"

She felt the rush of blood turning her face crimson as his eyes swept over her. She had dreamed of seeing him again, planned the words she would say but now he was here, she was speechless.

"The charm you wear around your neck will offer you protection, it will keep you safe when I can not and when you are ready my dear Sarah it will enable you to call for me".

"When I am ready"

"Yes, you have a little more growing up to do, there is a whole world out there you need to explore. Only then can you make the choice"

"What choice"

He smiled at her, taking both of her hands in his and bringing them up to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on each then released them.

"You will know, trust me"

With a flick of his wrist the window opened wide. Sarah shivered as the cold night air rushed in. Jareth placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so her eyes were focused on his. They stood there for a short time, neither speaking, just simply watching the other. As Sarah went to speak he placed his finger upon her lips silencing her.

"I know you have questions and they will be answered, but not tonight"

He bent down and brushed his lips briefly across hers before releasing his hold and stepping towards the open window.

"Live your life Sarah, experiencing everything this world has to offer, then when you are ready, call"

Before she could utter a word of protest he had changed once more into his owl form and taken flight. She watched the owl as it become nothing more than a silhouette against the dark night sky, growing smaller and smaller as it vanished into the distance.

Her hand wrapped around the pendant that hung from her neck and she could feel a warmth emit from it. She moved back to the bed slipping back into the warmth of the blankets and within seconds of her head touching the pillow she was asleep.

Two mismatch eyes watched her closely, at his side a small weather faced Dwarf.

"Yous could have just brought her with you"

"Not this time Hoggle. This time when she comes it is because she wants to be here as one of us, forever"


End file.
